Technical Field
This following relates generally to the field of connectors for coaxial cables. More particularly, this invention provides for a coaxial cable connector comprising at least one conductively coated member and a method of use thereof.
Related Art
Broadband communications have become an increasingly prevalent form of electromagnetic information exchange and coaxial cables are common conduits for transmission of broadband communications. Connectors for coaxial cables are typically connected onto complementary interface ports to electrically integrate coaxial cables to various electronic devices. In addition, connectors are often utilized to connect coaxial cables to various communications modifying equipment such as signal splitters, cable line extenders and cable network modules.
To help prevent the introduction of electromagnetic interference, coaxial cables are provided with an outer conductive shield. In an attempt to further screen ingress of environmental noise, typical connectors are generally configured to contact with and electrically extend the conductive shield of attached coaxial cables. Moreover, electromagnetic noise can be problematic when it is introduced via the connective juncture between an interface port and a connector. Such problematic noise interference is disruptive where an electromagnetic buffer is not provided by an adequate electrical and/or physical interface between the port and the connector. Weathering also creates interference problems when metallic components corrode, deteriorate or become galvanically incompatible thereby resulting in intermittent contact and poor electromagnetic shielding.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of coaxial cable connectors for an improved connector design.